Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Power Within
by Zmaj-Owl
Summary: This is basically based off of they Mystery Dungeon games, but with different characters and many different plots. It'll get better the more you read!
1. Is this the beginning?

**So, no more adding characters unless you want to pm me and ask for the form, but now they will be graded a tad bit harsher because they need to fit in with the story and I can't have a bunch of pokémon that don't fit together! So, here's the prologue of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Power Within!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh… Where am I?"<p>

A teenaged, female pokémon slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight that was shining brightly on her face. She slowly sat up, still not fully awake yet to take in her surroundings. After about a few moments of looking around the area, she realized that she wasn't in a place that she has been before. She quickly jumped to her feet, unsure of what to do next in the grassy field that she woke up in. However, she spotted what looked like a dirt path about twenty meters away from where she stood.

"Well I guess that's a start," She mumbled to herself as she began to walk toward the path, "but why do I feel… weird?" Even though she had a slight headache and felt a bit lightheaded, she knew something else was wrong, but what? She put her hand on her forehead to try and ease away the small pain when it hit her. "I have three, black fingers!" She nearly toppled over in a mix of surprise and fear as she stared at her hand. She eventually realized that her hand wasn't the only problem because a majority of her body was a slightly faded, yellow-like color.

"Am… Am I… Am I a pokémon?"

She rubbed her teal-blue eyes, but her sight couldn't have been any clearer. She was a pokémon, a Mawile to be exact. _How is this possible? I'm not a pokémon! I'm a human! A HUMAN! What happened to me? Am I going crazy? _"I must be dreaming," she finally said out loud, relived that she most likely wasn't going nuts. "But out of all the pokémon in the world, I turned into a Mawile? That's lame. I would much rather be a fire type or a dragon type, but instead I get the weakest steel type out there. I don't even have a Mawile! What is my brain thinking turning me into this tiny thing? At least I have a giant set of chompers coming out of the back of my head. That's pretty cool!"

As the teen continued talking to herself, she didn't even notice the Luxio that approached her from behind, but not directly behind so that he wouldn't get accidently bit by the huge, black jaws. "Hello there. Is something wrong?" The Luxio's voice sounded smooth, his words flowing effortlessly as he spoke in an attractive manner towards the Mawile, causing her to instinctively jump in surprise. "Geez, you scared me! I thought I was the only one here, but then again, this is a dream and anything could happen. Oh, I'm Styx by the way. Styx…" She suddenly realized that she forgot her last name. Did she even have a last name? Something wasn't right here. However, Styx's thought process was interrupted by the Luxio.

"Pleasure to meet you, Styx. I'm Nolir," he said, introducing himself to Styx before tilting his head slightly as if he was a bit confused. "A dream you say? I'll assure you that I'm here and in the flesh, though some pokémon might dream of me when they're lonely," he cooed with a wink.

"You've got to be kidding me," Styx replied, nearly groaning at Nolir's failed attempt to flirt with her.

"What?" Nolir beamed smugly at her annoyance.

"Forget it," Styx grumbled, but right when she opened her mouth to ask Nolir a question, she heard yelling coming from two figures father down the path. Nolir noticed them too, and stood on his hind legs to get a better view of what the commotion was all about. A moment later, it was clear that a Gallade and an Ampharos were running at a very fast speed, the Ampharos carrying a young female Nidoran and the Gallade carrying a male Nidoran in either arm. They didn't even acknowledge Styx and Nolir as they sprinted past except for a quick order to "get out of the way."

Styx looked at the two wide-eyed as they ran past, and then looked at Nolir with an extremely confused expression plastered across her face.

"That's Shatter and Ebony. They're in team Alpha," Nolir exclaimed, not even needing to be asked because by the look on Styx's face, she was obviously going to ask who they were.

"Team Alpha?" Styx's confused expression never left her face as yet another question came about.

"You're not telling me you've never heard of team Alpha!"

She shook her head, wondering on the inside how her mind came up with such an odd dream.

"You've got to be kidding me! They're only the best rescue team that ever existed! The Great Lucario himself said so back when he used to have a team here! Where have you been you're entire life? Living as a hermit in an abyss? That could explain why you're darker than a normal Mawile I guess, but that's not the point!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and to be honest, I don't even know what I've been doing my whole life. I can't remember anything about myself other than my name. I can't remember what I was even doing yesterday, let alone my entire life. All I know is that my name is Styx and that I'm a human. Well, I was a human anyway."

"A human? What's a human? Are those the creatures that stand on two legs and have no fur, scales, or stone growing out of them other than the top of their head? They don't know any moves either right? Were you dropped on the head or something? Maybe I should take you to the town doctor?"

"Well I guess that's basically what a human is, but I'd expect all pokémon to know what they are. Haven't you ever heard of pokémon trainers that catch and train pokémon?"

"Only in the folklore that Old Whiscash tells younger pokémon. I always thought it was funny how they would have survived without knowing any moves, but if you say so. Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor? He's very smart, and I'm sure he'll find out what's wrong with you."

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to wake up is all. There isn't anything wrong with me!"

"You sure there isn't anything wrong with you? You _are_ already up if you haven't noticed."

"I'm leaving." Styx turned around, having enough to do with the stupid Luxio. Who does he think he is anyway, questioning her when she obviously knows what she's talking about?

"No wait! I'm sorry. What can I do to make whatever I did up to you?" Nolir swiftly moved closed to Styx just in case she was going to walk away from him, but he was quickly engulfed by darkness in the blink of an eye.

"Help! Styx, what happened? What did you do?" He started to panic and trash about, not knowing where he was or what in the world just happened to him. His tail began to glow a bright yellow, and in a flash sparks started shooting everywhere, managing to cause a small explosion. Nolir faceplanted into the ground as he fell from the air. He woke up, soaked in spit for some bizarre reason, but at least he could see the sun again, and boy was he happy to be back in the light.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Nolir? I didn't mean to- I mean, I didn't even know I was doing anything. My larger mouth just grabbed you, and then you shot out into the air, and you were unconscious so I started freaking out. Please tell me you're okay!" Styx was now shaking Nolir's shoulder's, trying to get him to stand up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Geez, you scared the living hell out of me! Never do that again! You owe me one now," Nolir grumbled as he stood up. He shook his body in a dog-like manner in an attempt to dry himself, before plopping down on his rump. "I'm going to be taking ten baths a day to clean myself," he groaned as he looked as his tattered fur.

"I'm sorry, Nolir. I didn't know my mouth had a mind of its own. I'll make it up to you somehow," Styx said after he was done shaking.

"Damn right you are. You're going to join my rescue team," he announced proudly.

"I'm what?"

"You're joining my rescue team. We're called Team Pokéknights, and we stare down fear in the flesh to save anyone in need!"

"Umm… Okay, I guess I'll join your rescue team. Is there anyone in the team that has a place for me to stay?"

"About that… The rest of my team ditched me to start a new one in another town. I'm the only one left, so I haven't really been doin' much because I'd feel lonely just going into a cave or volcano by myself, and the team base gets really quiet at night and it's just flat out depressing in there. You can stay in the base though! It's kind of small, and we _were _going to expand it one day, but it never happened. At least we have a lot of land to practice in, and there's a small pond in the back were you can get fresh water. Trust me, you'll like it!"

"Fine, I might as well join because I have no idea what I'm doing here and have nowhere else to go," Styx said after letting out a loud sigh.

"That's great! Follow me! I'll take you to the team base!" Nolir excitedly stood up and turned on the dime to face the other direction. "Off we go!"

Styx followed behind him, muttering a single sentence, "I should really lay off the sugar before going to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to put this up, and terrible quality too! I had Laryngitis, then Bronchitis and a sinus infection, and now exams. I bet you wish you have my life, am I right? Well hopefully this will get better later on, especially because this only took me about an hour (maybe not even) to type. Feel free to yell at me for making your eyes bleed at all of the dialogue!<strong>


	2. Settling In

**I've got no excuses for being late this time… I was being lazy about it because this chapter is going to be terrible.**

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? It gives off a homey feeling."

"It looks like it's going to fall down any minute."

"I'll assure you, my dear; it is strong enough to stay up for years!"

"Nolir, open your eyes! This thing won't last another week!"

"Well that's what you think. I personally helped build this, and I know that it'll stay up!"

"I'm not living in there! It's dangerous! Who wants to live in a base that looks like that?"

"Styx, please! You're a steal type, so even if it does fall down on us, you're not going to get seriously injured or anything."

"Fine, but if I die, don't go to my funeral."

"Whatever you say, my dear."

"And stop calling me that! I have a name for a reason."

"Oh fine. You're no fun."

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived at the base, and of course, it looked like it was in shambles. The oak wood that built up the façade of the building appeared to be rotting away, there were multiple holes in the roof, and the door looked like it would fall off the hinges any second. What was Nolir thinking? Why would you live in a place like this, let alone believe it wouldn't fall over any moment?<p>

Nolir stood up on two legs, pushing the door open with his front paws, knowing that the door was so terrible you didn't even need to turn the doorknob to open it. Nolir beamed happily at Styx as he walked into the main room.

"Welcome to our base!" Nolir happily announced, sending a few sparks out of his tail to try and liven up the place, but it looked just as bad as the outside, if not, worse.

Styx's face looked disgusted as she spied some white mold growing from the ceiling, which was probably going to drop down on them any minute. There was a small, nearly dried out pond in the back of the room, what appeared to be a bunch of ebony bookshelves that were basically void of objects other than two books and a chess board with a bag of pieces, and there was also many doors circling the main room. The main room was very large, humid, and just downright unlivable. No wonder the pervious occupants left to go start another team somewhere else! The place was a swinub pen, but luckily it didn't smell like one. Actually, despite a large mass of white mold on the ceiling and the rotting wood that held up the ugly base, there seemed to be a sweet smelling aroma going through the building. Styx was about to ask Nolir what in the world made the room smell so marvelous, but he interrupted her as she was about to open her mouth.

"So I guess you can choose a room if you want. That's my room right there," he pointed to one of three actual decent looking doors that connected to the main room, "so unless you want to be roommates, I suggest you choose another room. However, if you wanna be roommates, that's perfectly fine with me too." He gave Styx a stupid grin after saying his last sentence.

"No…No thanks… I'm fine having my own room. Please." Styx rolled her eyes and walked up to the second of the three doors that looked rather stable. It was painted pitch-black, but there were white and yellow dots scattered across the center that reminded her of the Draco consolation. "Can I have this one," she asked, already reaching for the golden doorknob.

"Sure, that was Starlight's old room. She's never going to come back, so go ahead and take it." Nolir's tone seemed saddened, and his face gave a disenchanted look as if something was bothering him.

"Well how do you know she's never coming back? I'm sure at least one of your old teammates misses you." Styx opened the door as she said this, peering into the dusty room before entering.

"Because she didn't go with the others to create a new team." Nolir followed behind Styx as she walked into the room, though it looked like something was drastically changing his energetic mood to an empty and melancholy one.

"Well were did she go? She didn't die did she?" Styx walked over to the maple bed frame, examining the images that were carved into them. She quickly brushed the carving with her hand to clear away the dust, and smiled at what appeared to be a group of happy pokémon, especially one that looked surprisingly similar to Nolir.

"No, no, nothing like that. She uh… She joined another team. That's all." He carefully moved Styx's hand away from the frame with his tail, not really wanting her to touch it. "I'll help you move a new bed in here from a different room. This one isn't sturdy enough to hold anything but a mattress. Feel free to go to the other rooms except for the one that has a green "X" on it. The bed in there is unusable. I'll be in here, trying to move the bed while you find another one." Nolir gestured with his paw for her to exit the room before sliding to the side of the bed to begin the challenge of removing the Altaria-fluff mattress from the room.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go look for one," Styx quickly said before walking out of the room. She wondered why Nolir seemed so down all of a sudden. Maybe Starlight was his girlfriend who left him, but then again, couldn't he just go visit her? She quickly shrugged off the thought and left that conundrum for later. Now she would be getting a new room of her own, and she was determined to find the perfect bed.

LINE LINE LINE

"Hey, Nolir! I found a bed!" Styx excitedly ran into the room she chose earlier to find Nolir dusting the room with the static in his fur.

"Well it took you long enough! I already moved the bed out and everything!" He moved and sat down in the middle of the floor with a childish pout, grey dust sticking to his spiky hair.

"How'd you move all that so fast? I felt like I was only gone for a moment," Styx exclaimed with obvious surprise in her voice, but after a few jiffies, she realized that this was just a bizarre dream, so anything was possible.

"Well it wasn't _that_ hard to move one bed out of a room. Now, where's the bed you selected?"

"It's in the room that has all of those weird glass jars piled everywhere."

"Oh, _that_ room."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. The bed's fine, but the last guy who lived in there despised me."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he was a Snover."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well he was a grass type, and my electric moves didn't affect him when we battled, so I usually lost. One day I played a prank on him to get back for all of the times he was boasting about winning, and he hated me after that. It was so worth it though!" Nolir grinned wildly as he walk past Styx to help her move the bed.

"What did you do?" Styx gave him an amused look as she followed behind him.

"Oh nothing… I just dragged his mattress out to the middle of the Square when he was sleeping, and put some disgusting yellow water on it so it looked like he wet the bed. Plus, the gal he liked walked by and laughed at him when he woke up. One of my favorite pranks ever!"

"Ha! I think I might actually be able to tolerate you for the time being!"

"Well that's great. Maybe we can be friends by the end of the week."

"Don't push it."

"Okay, okay fine. By the end of the month it is. Now, let's get your room in order so we can hit the hay. It's getting dark out if you haven't noticed."

**Well… Because this is taking me so long, I've decided to put up what I have so far for this chapter. Don't worry! It'll still be a bit longer than this, but you won't really learn much about Nolir's past if that's what you were thinking.**


End file.
